


Acknowledgement

by UsqueAdFinem



Series: 循此苦旅，以达天际 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 是新年点的白组，不要问我为什么好好的校园小说开篇就是炸实验室。校园恋爱。





	1. Chapter 1

时间大概是下午三点，秋高气爽时节的午后阳光明媚温暖，却不像夏日那么火热毒辣，流淌在皮肤上如亲吻般柔和惬意。树荫下微风阵阵，拂过树梢迟迟未凋的桂花细小的朵粒，空气中弥漫着淡淡的花香气。

奥默里克推开校医院的玻璃门，走进那年代感厚重的白色建筑，礼貌地冲门口值班台背后的女士微笑，还没等他开口询问，那位戴眼镜的护士便麻利地报出房间号码。

对方亲切又同情的目光让奥默里克感到些许无奈，身为化学系学生会主席，他的热心使他成为这里的常客，挂号处与问询台的护士几乎人人都认识他。

化学实验室的事故率从来高居全校榜首，每个学期都有那么十几次，不是运送来的氩气瓶的阀门漏气，就是学生手抖泼洒了酒精灯，或者是没算准剂量产生超过容器承受限度的高压。最出乎意料的一次是窗台上养殖水生绿萝的玻璃花盆在阳光下意外地充当了透镜，聚焦处的高热让试剂瓶炸裂。从此实验室禁止放置任何不必要的东西。

不过这些都没有今日这场事故危险，校办在电话里说有同学被炸伤面部，奥默里克听罢立即放下思考到关键地方的论文，片刻都没耽搁地赶来了校医院。

一路上他的脑海中闪过许多可怕的想象，几乎将事故实验所涉的化学试剂可能触发的所有后果都快速过了一遍，直到门口的护士告诉他那位同学正在楼上接受治疗，他的心里才稍微感到些安稳。

既然校医院没有开出转诊单据，那就说明伤情并不严重。

但当奥默里克推开治疗室的门，看见斜躺在床上的人脸上缠绕的绷带时，才放下没多久的心立刻又重新悬了起来，尤其是他那只被包裹得严严实实的左眼，渗着血的白色纱布预示着某种不好的结果。

“医生到隔壁去了。”单只的眼睛视域比双眼狭小，但床上的人还是发现了门口站着的人，因为面部受伤的缘故，苍白的嘴唇动得有些不自然。

“下午好，是努德内同学吧？我叫奥默里克，是系学生会的主席。”奥默里克露出让他在学生会选举中高票当选的温和微笑，冲那位躺在床上的同学点头致意，走到他床边的椅子上坐下，关切地询问着伤情，“请问你的眼睛……还好吗？”

“眼睛没事，只是伤到了周围的皮肤，可能会留下疤痕。”努德内有些费劲地回答着，护目镜替他挡住爆炸产生的碎片，没有让它们飞向眼球，只划伤了周围，让他说话不便的是脸颊上的口子，随着肌肉的抽动火辣辣地疼。

奥默里克从努德内声音中夹杂的嘶哑和气流判断出对方出声艰难的境况，不忍心再为他增加额外的痛苦，声音温柔地示意他不需要开口，只要听自己说便可。他先简单地为自己的唐突拜访表示抱歉，然后又替学院的老师与同学传达了慰问。他将那些漂亮的问候话语说得诚恳熟稔，却在努德内那唯一可辨的绿眼睛中看出难以掩饰的嘲讽。

或许是从奥默里克陷入沉默的尴尬中察觉到自己将不屑表现得太过明显，努德内侧过脸去将目光移开。学生会主席并不是轻松的职位，对方的探望与问候不过只是例行公事的程序，虽然假惺惺的官僚形式令人厌恶，可也不该对深陷其中身不由己的学生表现无礼。

“请继续说吧，奥默里克学长。”努德内重新望向看上去满脸歉意的学生会主席，他知道学院派他来并不单是为了说漂亮话的，让同学而不是老师传达令人不快的消息，是学校的一贯作风。

“没有什么了，你先安心养伤，别的事情过几日再谈也不晚。”奥默里克闻言心里略微惊讶，稍稍愣了愣之后恢复平常的表情，语气温和地安抚着。他对努德内的家庭背景有所了解，在这样的环境中成长起来的人，看待人与事时总是会比同龄人少些天真。

“既然学长都已经来了，又何必择期呢？”脸上的绷带很好地将努德内心里的暗笑掩藏，他索性替过分心软的学长完成最艰难的开场白，声音平稳满不在乎地问，“是处分的事情吧？”

既然对方如此说得直接，奥默里克自然也无法作出否认。他轻轻地点了点头，又随后摇了摇，转达了学院的意见：“确切来说算不上处分，只是事故的后续处理。”说到这里他稍稍停了停，确认着对方的眼神，“处理结果是通报批评，同时你必须上交一份不少于三千字的自我检查。”

“呵。”努德内的轻笑被束缚在绷带中的脸部肌肉拉扯出奇怪的声音，望着奥默里克那不解中混着为难的眼神，他有些后悔自己没能忍住。

“通报批评和自我检查是学院考虑到你的绩点，为你争取到的最好结果。”奥默里克语气耐心地说。努德内是竞赛保送生，在校内金字塔般的歧视链结构中，他们是位于最上层的无价宝，甚至比统考的头名状元还珍贵。即使同学们平日对他特立独行的作风颇有微词，学院和老师也不会希望这位优等生被一次意外毁掉前途。

“那就替我谢谢他们的煞费苦心吧。”努德内有些好奇对方眼中的自己现在是什么表情，但可以预见的是，经过与自己的这次谈话，奥默里克学长肯定不会再奇怪为何自己在同学中如此不受欢迎。而自己接下来说的话，大概会让他很快加入讨厌自己的人行列，“可我并不认为事故的原因是由我造成的，应该负责任的是在我前面使用实验室的同学。若不是他或者她大意地将乙醇混进水，或是出于需要将二者混合又由于疏忽没有在实验完毕后清理掉，或者因为需要继续使用的缘故暂且保存但忘记了标签加注……”脸上传来湿漉漉的感觉，多半是伤口裂开了，他看见奥默里克盯着自己侧脸的眼睛里显露骇然，却仍坚持着说完了自己的话，“……那个透明的玻璃瓶里装的明明应该是水，标签也是这么写的，不该有任何醇类的成分。”

“你脸上的伤在流血，我去把护士叫来。”没有看到确凿的证据就下结论不是奥默里克的作风，所以他没有同意也没有反驳对方的话，安抚以柔和的手势之后，便转身出门朝着护士站走去。

努德内望着奥默里克那迅速得近乎逃跑着离开的背影，感到眼睛里传来干涩与刺痛，单眼看东西始终不如双眼习惯，很多东西平时认为是理所当然，只有失去之后才明白它有多宝贵。

闭上那只唯一可看的眼睛，黑暗将努德内的视野全部笼罩，眼睑遮蔽后的深渊与虚无感席卷而来，使他想起与奥默里克初遇的那个夜晚。

突如其来的停电将他们困在图书馆少有人访问的书库里，一个好听的声音自相邻的书架背后传来：“不要乱跑，学校很快便会启动发电机，原地等待几分钟就好，不会很久的。”

努德内并不害怕黑暗，停电时他正好伸手够到书架上层想要的书，是那本书被取下时在黑暗中与书架发出的碰撞声让对面产生误解，以为自己在尝试摸索着逃离。

他礼貌地对话音传来的方向说:“我只是刚好找到了想要的书，不过还是，谢谢你。”

“这个书库的馆藏可不常有人借出，从分类来看的话，我猜你也是化学系的吧？”声音传来的位置变低了，对方应该是直接坐到了地面上。

“是的。”努德内简短地回答，他不擅于交际，跟陌生人聊天更让他觉得有些局促。

“我叫奥默里克，下学期开学就大四了，请问——”还没有问完话，声音便被打断了。

努德内讨厌做自我介绍，说不上什么理由，就是性格惯性使然的不喜欢。尴尬无措的感觉自浑身的毛细血管中渗透出来，情急之下他慌不择言，竟然像老旧电影里的桥段那样望着天空，随意地喊了声：“快看，那是什么？”出声之后他觉得脸颊发烫，幸好黑暗中对方隔着书架看不见自己的窘迫。

“是过境的空间站，还真巧呢，”书架背后传来惊叹与庆幸的声音，带着童话里的比目鱼仰望飞鸟般的心驰神往，“如果不是停电的话，在城市里未必能将它的光芒看得这么清楚。”

“嗯？”努德内本是随口一说，却发现窗户正对着的夜空里有什么东西正闪耀着，如扁舟般缓缓穿过星河，亮度堪以木星媲美，光芒却比宇宙的天体多了些源自人造的规律。那的确是座空间站，宇航局前几日刚发布过它今晚过境的消息，时间正好大约是现在。

空间站与其他人造天体的区别并不比金星和火星的差距来得明显，大部分人就算偶然抬头看见，也多半会会把它当做是普通的卫星，稍微多知道几个名词的或许会振振有词显摆说那是铱星。

虽说这座人才济济的学府里，上知天文下知地理的博学者如春天里的二月兰遍地都是，辨认得出空间站与卫星的区别算不得什么突出的本事，但在人造明珠过境的瞬间身边有识得它光辉的人与自己分享那奇妙的时刻，仍然让努德内感到些许可称之为缘分的不可思议。

星空是努德内幼年时心里那座童话城堡的所在，能够让人行走在宇宙中的空间站则是童年幻想得以成真的载体，是他理想尽头熠熠生辉的引航星。他不顾家人断绝生活费的威胁执意选择这门危险的学科，为的就是将来某天能亲手将璀璨的人造宫殿送上无际浩渺的太空。

“呃，我叫——”努德内偷偷清了清嗓子，可这次轮到他被打断。

电力恢复的刹那，天宫的光芒消失在夜幕中，耳边传来同学们的惊呼与喧哗，随后响起的是对方那边的手机铃声，书柜背后的人立刻站起来，边接通呼叫边朝着隔音间走去，从他压低的声音里可知实验室高速旋转的离心机在短暂的停电中发生了些故障。

努德内坐在原地叹了口气，他可以等那人出来再告诉他自己的名字，既然是同系的校友，这么做也不算唐突。但有些情绪就如过境的夜空明珠，霎时闪亮过后便被淹没在重新亮起的黑夜中，再无处寻觅。他拍了拍身上的灰尘，自地上捡起那本关于硝化反应的书，穿过另一侧的门朝着自助借书机走去。

在天宫的冷光闪耀下发生的事情，也该随着那烁光的结束消失到真空里去。

他叫奥默里克。努德内转身离去却并未将记忆一同清空，将他与系学生会主席这个头衔联系在一起则是跨年晚会时的事情。

努德内那时坐在不引人注目的角落里，而奥默里克站在聚光灯下慷慨激昂地主持着节目，他们之间的距离近得足以让台上人抛出的彩带落到台下人的肩上，又远得仿佛身在两个截然相反的光暗世界里。努德内的视线没有离开过奥默里克，却偏偏就是无法对那人说“那晚在图书馆跟你说话的人是我”。就像是被坏女巫封住了口般，这样简单的句子念起来比世界上最长的英文单词还令他舌头打颤。

护士来了又走，她叮嘱这位看起来并不老实的伤患尽量别说话，努德内默默地目送她消失在门口，捂着脸上包裹得更加严实的纱布对奥默里克说：“我没事了，奥默里克学长，学生会里事务繁忙，就不多耽误你的时间了。”

奥默里克的声音听起来像是在叹气，他望了眼床头悬挂的那两大袋点滴，重新坐回到床头那张椅子上，从随身的口袋里取出电子书阅读器，无视努德内那翠绿色的单眼中透露出来的难解的复杂神色，以温和近人又不容置疑的口吻说：“你左眼暂时看不见，走路不方便，我待会儿送你回宿舍。”不等对方说出拒绝的话，他又建议道，“最少还要等一个半小时，你不妨先睡会儿，到时候我会帮你叫护士的。”

半侧眼睛暂时无光的努德内心里所有的情绪都仿佛集中在余下那唯一清澈的瞳仁里了，纷繁的情绪如浪花卷过溪谷，湖绿色的眼睛里闪过比稀土的化学结构还难测定的情绪，最终只剩石英晶体般的光泽。由于止疼药的缘故，他确实有些困倦，只好如鸵鸟将头埋进沙子里般闭上眼睛，看不到身边的人就当他不存在。浓浓的睡意很快将他的知觉带走。

奥默里克听见耳边的呼吸声逐渐平稳均匀，料想努德内是睡着了，望了眼门边后，他悄悄地抬手将滴液的速度调慢了点。这种药的刺激比较大，减缓些流速的话血管负担要轻些。

睡眠是世间最好的镇痛剂，徜徉在梦里璀璨星空下的努德内并不知道奥默里克在他睡着后做了什么，正如他不知道奥默里克在那个停电的夜晚回去之后查遍了那区的借阅记录，根据时间从寥寥无几的借阅者中猜出了他的名字，并一直牢记心间。

—TBC—

2019-01-02


	2. Chapter 2

其实刚进校不久，努德内便从学生会的竞选海报上扫过奥默里克的简历。上面写着他是本地高中的推荐保送生，除了几乎是标配的成绩优异，熟练掌握两门外语，擅长一门体育运动外，他还有某期知识竞赛的总冠军头衔和几项申请了专利的发明。努德内对学生组织从来好感欠奉，草草地看过后便抛到九霄云外，连投票也没有参加。

天空站过境的那个夜晚，努德内在网站上将那张海报重新读了一遍，自那之后又有意无意地了解到关于奥默里克的更多事情。他知道学长入学前会的第二门外语是法语语，入校后选择辅修的是西班牙语，入学前擅长的运动是网球，现在他也依然时常出现在球场。他的绩点是满分，影响因子全院榜首，是特奖的获得者，已经早早地预订好继续深造的学校。

努德内知道奥默里克的很多事情，却唯独想不明白他为什么对自己的事情如此上心。

起初奥默里克每日来给他送饭时，努德内只当他是在履行学生干部的职责，礼貌地推辞过几次表示自己生活自理没问题，可对方却坚持得有理有据不容反驳，最后只好无奈地接受他的外送服务。

饭菜吃起来总是很合努德内的口味，每天样式不同却都是他的家乡菜，他断定奥默里克事前肯定做过调查。

三千字不多不少的自我检查在努德内左眼重获自由的当天递交了上去。这位倔强的年轻人始终固执地不肯承认实验事故的原因是自己不慎促成意料外的硝酸与乙醇反应，但在奥默里克耐心的劝说与好心的建议下，他认为把事故原因写成自己没有事先检查装清水的容器里的内容物是否真的是清水不算违背事实。字面上看确实算得上是在反省，同时又不需要承认他没有犯下的错误，只让他略微自嘲起自己竟然沦落到不得不妥协接受这种春秋笔法的地步。

事到如今这么做也是无可奈何，真相早已和那满地的玻璃渣与残液一起被清理得无迹可寻。乙醇和水这样简单的物质取用又不像叔丁基锂每次都要登记，很难追溯当天或是更早的时候谁用那瓶子装过什么。硝酸乙醇更是实验中的常见组合，学校追究的时候也不认为实验本身有错，他们的重点放在监控失误，重申几遍安全须知后告诉他事情到此为止，暗示他多说无益。

倒是奥默里克表现出的优秀处事能力让努德内自叹弗如，暗想他能在学生会那种乌烟瘴气的地方混得如鱼得水不是没有原因的。

按理说，努德内的伤拆线了，该写的检查也交了，作为学生会长奥默里克将自己的责任履行得完美无可挑剔，他们间的交集到这里也该结束了。一个要忙着填实验报告，顺便申请助学岗位赚点生活费，一个要抓紧写毕业论文，顺便帮院里各种跑腿，各自都有忙碌的生活轨道等待他们回归。

可不知为何，他们就仿佛是两条靠得太近的平行线，不小心产生了静电般被吸附到一起，然后就仿佛自然而然地成为了惯例，没有谁再想刻意地去分开。

奥默里克拜访努德内宿舍就和他去往图书馆那么勤。努德内被勒令暂停一个月的实验作为反省，脸上的结痂也没痊愈不宜见人，上完课就只能躲在宿舍里看论文度日，沉迷起来常常忘记时间。奥默里克担心他熬出胃病，几乎每天都会将饭菜包好送到楼上，实在没空的时候也会来个电话提醒他吃饭。

“你是学生会长，又正值毕业年份，不该很忙的吗？”发现自己对学长的关怀接受得越来越安心的努德内，某次终于忍不住问道。

声音飘在空气里，撞上树叶打在窗台上的脆响，奥默里克的手指顿时停住了动作，他方才正在努德内脸侧的伤口边轻轻按压止痒。努德内的表情总是冷漠得令人看不透，想到自己近日算得上多管闲事的叨扰，奥默里克认为对方此番询问多少有逐客之意。眼中有些淡淡的迟疑，心里有些隐隐的酸楚，他保持着微笑回答:“我是算不得清闲，可也不至于到完全没有时间留给自己支配的程度。”

努德内觉得奥默里克那双蓝眼睛是他身上最好看的地方，就和含着二价铁的氧化铝晶体般美丽，可如今见那纯净的蔚蓝呈现出灰色的杂质，他意识到自己说话的方式或许不恰当，正想着该如何弥补，奥默里克却比他更先开了口。

“皮肤更新的过程会有些痒，但是不能去挠，实在受不了的话可以这样用指甲轻掐周围。”奥默里克收回了手，站起身来，扯了扯被坐姿弄皱的衬衣下摆，他的身材很高，挡住窗外阳光的一角，“你多注意休息，记得每天按时吃饭，我先去实验室了。”

门开启后又很快关上，将努德内来不及说的话挡在秋末越来越凉的室内空气中，与接下来的沉重叹息交汇，只有白瓷粉墙上斑驳的光点看见年轻的学生将带着伤痕的脸埋在手心里的样子。

奥默里克接下来几天都没再出现，努德内有他的电话号码，拨过几次但还没等接通就迅速挂断，天生的内向性格与社交排斥让他习惯于独处，越是想要表达好意就越担心自己说错话。

最后好不容易捱过禁期，努德内简单收拾了下前往实验室，看到自己的门卡在实验室的读卡器上晃了晃，“滴——”的一声终于是绿光而不是红光亮起，心里松了口气。

事故发生的那间实验室已经焕然一新，除了柜子上几道玻璃划出的漆伤外，看不出任何惨剧现场的痕迹，一切就像没有发生过般，只有脸上尚未完全褪完的结痂隐隐传来拉扯的感觉。

努德内静静地站了会，转身出去来到走廊上，逐个房间依次看去，终于在相邻三间之外的白墙上看到了奥默里克的名字。那是间常规实验室，不需要额外的门禁，努德内轻轻推门进去，看见那个熟悉的身影正背对着自己在水池里清洗烧杯。

“奥默里克学长。”努德内的声音有些轻，希望以此掩饰他剧烈加速的心跳，水流在玻璃上的声音没过他的话，对方并没有听见。他只好往前走了几步，正欲重新开口，便听得房间里安静了下来，奥默里克关上水龙头转过身来正与他四目相对。

“是努德内同学啊，”奥默里克扯过张纸巾，边擦手边冲他打了个招呼，声音里有些讶异，“重新开始实验了吗？”见对方沉默不语，他又问，“还是说有什么事需要我帮忙？”

“学长，”努德内在心里将要说的话快速预演，“谢谢”、“不客气”、“应该的”这些日常的客套总让他感到生理性不适，最后他对奥默里克说，“请问有什么实验是我可以帮你做的吗？”

还没等奥默里克做出反应，便听见仿佛是自墙壁里传来的讥笑，如半夜旷野里的风声般，夹杂着些只字片语，可勉强拼凑出类似“他以为他是谁”、“也太自以为是”这样的含义。化学实验室为何是校园鬼故事最常发生的地点，其中很重要的原因是你永远不知道空旷的视野中那些通风柜和防爆隔间里到底藏着多少人。

就好像是被喷涌而出的液氮浇了个透心凉，想逃跑又被冻在原地挪不动步子，努德内声音低低地想做些解释，最后连他自己都不知道说了些什么，只好草草告别：“打扰了，学长继续忙吧。”

“请稍等一下，努德内同学，”奥默里克在对方转身时握住了他的肩，重新望过来的那双眼睛周围仍有零星的深色结痂点缀，看着让人不免心疼。为防好事的同学再说什么难听的话，他几乎凑到了努德内耳边，“我有些话想跟你谈谈，到楼下咖啡厅等我好吗？”

努德内紧抿着嘴，脸上的伤痕被扯出些弧度，有些微微的刺痛，他扫了眼室内的白墙，通风柜的玻璃上有晃动的人影，最终他重重地点了点头。

奥默里克似乎是咖啡厅的常客，他将菜单转向努德内的那边，自己熟练地点了杯红茶。努德内虽然几乎每天都会在店门口穿红衣的胡桃夹子木人注视下前往实验室，却从来没有踏进来过，最终他要了跟奥默里克相同的饮品。

他们挑了张靠里面的僻静处坐下，沙发是麻质的坐上去有麦子的声音，墙上挂着学校体育社团获奖的照片，近处的架子上摆放着当月的杂质与今日的报纸，不少于五种语言的文字堆叠在一起。

“第一学年的奖学金评选已经结束了，”奥默里克在墙边加湿器柑橘味道的芬芳中对努德内说，“你的绩点排在第一，但是加分不够，因此总值未能进入前三。”

“嗯。”努德内面无表情地听着，他已经知道了结果，因此并不意外。

“我建议你尝试下投稿期刊，以你的能力而言完全足够，论文的权重分值很高，对申请奖学金或是访问名额的帮助很大。”咖啡厅昏暗的灯光里奥默里克的瞳色更加深邃，看上去包容又温和。绩点最高的努德内分数总值竟然没能进入前三，这个结果在学院历史上是从未有过的，负责统计分数的奥默里克认真分析过原因后，认为自己或许该提醒下这位学弟留心些评判规则以免吃亏。

“我投了，他们没收。”努德内抬起头来回答，眼睛里流露出些许遗憾，绿色的眼睛倒影着茶水深色表面的波光，如幽潭般深沉，只要说到学术相关的问题，他的社交不适应症便会自动痊愈。

“请问你投的是哪家期刊呢？”奥默里克问，他对学界期刊的收录规律和选择倾向做过深入研究，这正是他简历上所写的影响因子如此高的原因，“选择合适的刊物是十分重要的。”

努德内回答了奥默里克的问题，将期刊的名字说得短促清晰，然后镇定地望着那双深蓝色的眼睛在快速眨动的长睫羽中泛出难以置信的光芒，像是在等着自己说那是个玩笑。

“这家期刊的录用率极低，如果被拒稿的话，不妨尝试下别家，比如……”奥默里克说着便报出了几家期刊的名字，“影响因子都在15以上，在学校的评分规则中都是最高等次，但录用率要高些。”

“可是，”努德内有些犹豫，同学们说他骄傲自大不是毫无根据，他猜想或许奥默里克也是这么认为的，但即便如此他也不想掩饰自己的真心，尤其不想对这个人说谎，“影响因子在25以下的期刊，我认为发了也没有什么意义。”

“25？”奥默里克重复了一遍，如果不跨界的话，影响因子25以上的期刊只需要用手指便能数完。仿佛是眼中的伤痕移植到自己脸上般，他觉得面部肌肉有些僵硬，低头饮了口茶才缓过来，“还真是很高的目标呢。”

“学长是觉得我办不到吧？”经过短暂的思考为何每次聊天都朝着不欢而散的方向奔去后，努德内反问得掷地有声，同时在心里悄悄叹了口气。

“我可没有这么说，”奥默里克声音镇定地回答，他看到灯光落在桌对面那双倔强固执的绿眼睛里细碎闪耀宛若星辰，其主人说话的声音也是自己从未得闻的坚定语调。努德内那张带着伤痕的脸看上去判若两人，不像医院里遇见他时那样虚弱，也不像宿舍里那样疏离，内敛中透着逼人的审问，看得这边干咳了几声后，赶忙解释道，“我认为这有一定难度，却不是不可能。”

“那么，学长愿意跟我打个赌吗？”努德内像是在笑，至少在努力让自己的表情看起来柔和，他的声音平淡得如蒸馏水般无味，“就赌我的论文能不能登上影响因子超过25的刊物。”

“嗯，可以，”奥默里克想了想，发现自己没办法在那双眼睛的注视下说出拒绝的话。好在打赌的内容是无害的论文，不是手持白磷赛跑这种差点变成新闻头条的项目。他有些好奇的问，“那么，赌注是什么呢？”

“就赌金工实习时做的那把锤子，”努德内不假思索地说出了自己最想从奥默里克那里获得的纪念，他知道奥默里克那把锤子是系里许多学弟学妹梦寐以求的珍藏之物，或许是求者众多以至于他不知道该给谁的缘故，它至今还未被送出，仍好好地躺在他的宿舍里，“我的实习还没开始，如果我输了的话，你甚至可以预定个喜欢的款式。”

奥默里克平日的微笑神态温和得如花园里的垂丝海棠，此时却在努德内面前露出不多见的午荷般明媚的爽朗笑容，他的声音任何时候都好听极了。察觉到自己有些失态，他略微地收敛了下表情，唇边眼角却仍留着按捺不下的迷人弧度：“好的，就赌我们的锤子。”

—TBC—

2019-01-02


	3. Chapter 3

奥默里克没有让努德内帮自己做实验，却并不是对他的能力感到不放心，而是因为毕业论文进展顺利，这个阶段已经不剩什么工序是可以分配出去的，余下所有的事情都必须自己完成才行。

努德内自感帮不上奥默里克什么忙，只能尽量不去那边打搅，专心做着自己的研究。奥默里克倒是偶尔会路过他的门口进来看看，翻阅下他的实验报告，了解下最近使用的试剂，热心地为他提出些建议。

“我在离子液体的制备方面有些心得，”要弄懂努德内的研究方向对奥默里克而言并不难，说话间他将几个试剂瓶陈列在正死磕硝化反应的学弟面前，将仔细书写得工整的标签转向对面，“这些是我根据你的研究设计出来的，你可以分别尝试看看它们作为溶剂和催化剂参与反应的结果，就算最终不能达到你所要求的数据，对反应的收率和对位选择进行考察也是很有益处的。”

此时窗外已经是万物萧瑟的寒冷冬天，松柏之外的树木都早早抛去枯黄的叶子，光秃秃的树干上有几只喜鹊停留，发出尖锐嘶哑的鸣叫。可实验室里却依旧是春天般的冷热正宜，温暖与湿度都恒定在最舒适的范围，而那笼罩在奥默里克周身的柔软氛围，则是其中最令人安心的所在。

“真不愧是奥默里克学长呢，”努德内将那些透明的玻璃瓶拿在手里，仔细阅读着上面的标签，劲秀的字体将溶液的成分、基型等信息以简略的符号表示却写得尽量详细，“以布朗斯特酸性离子液体加入硝基化合物的制作反应似乎是热点，上个月刚有相关论文发表在影响因子21的刊物上。”

“我看到了那篇论文，并由此获得了些灵感，”奥默里克笑着说，自从他们用双方的锤子打过赌后，以影响因子指代刊物便成为谈话间默契的习惯，当然只针对那些重量级刊物，“猜想这对你的研究或许有所帮助。”

“的确如此，我也正琢磨着改换溶剂的事情，”离子液体千变万化，乍看起来似乎差不多，真正仔细考察起来会发现它们有着无法穷尽的可能性，就像纷飞的雪花结晶那样彼此相似，却又各不相同，努德内读过奥默里克在这方面发表的所有文章，对这位学长所给出的建议珍惜备至，“有了这些，我寒假住在实验室里就不怕无聊了。”

“咦？”奥默里克语带惊讶地问，放假回家对学生而言可是学期末最殷切的盼望，“你寒假不打算回家吗？”

“不打算。”努德内摇摇头，将那些珍贵的溶剂收好锁进了自己的柜子里，透明的玻璃上映照出双有些黯然的眼睛，重新转回去时已经恢复平常的神色。

“勤奋固然是好品质，可也该多少留些时间给别的，也很重要的事情。”对于努德内的家庭背景，奥默里克所了解的并不比院里负责档案的老师多。他只知道努德内出生在殷实的家庭，家族中有从政的有经商的，不管是社会地位还是经济实力都可称得上是豪门。在他的认知里面，越是大家族应该越强调成员的亲和，不由得担心努德内这样任性家里人是否会感到不满。

努德内暗恨自己的失言，他从不对旁人言及自己家庭的原因这个话题并不愉快。他的成长充满暴力与控制，显赫的光环下是令人窒息的桎梏与压抑。在他自作主张接受化学系的保送并成功申请到教育贷款后，他那意识到自己儿子的人生开始脱离自己掌控的父母，当天便断了他的信用卡，以为这样便能让失去生活费的儿子回心转意。谁知道努德内凭着自己的本事在学校里过得虽然拮据却自由无忧，让期待着他能吃点苦头的父母气得砸碎了两部豪雅手机。

“是有什么难处吗？”再是迟钝的人也能从对方刻意回避的目光中察觉到异常，更何况奥默里克素来敏感善察，而努德内亦不长于掩饰，“不妨说出来，或许我能帮你？”

“这不关你的事，你也帮不了我。”努德内忽然提高音量，呼吸凌乱如冬雀扑朔的翅膀。这回答本能得仿佛是脊椎反射根本没经过大脑，家庭这个话题所引起的气压堆积在他的心里，平日看起来安静无恙，一旦喷发出来便堪比小型事故。可对方是奥默里克，再怎么样也不该对他这么无礼，更何况他本是好意的。努德内深深地吸了几口气，慢慢地说，“很抱歉，但是有些事情，你不该过问的。”话说出口，他又觉得这样仍然不妥，努力挤出微笑，“放心吧，我自己应付得来。”

“对不起，是我想当然了。”奥默里克放低了自己的声线，绕过那张白色的桌子，慢慢地靠近面颊因为激动而红润的努德内，替他整理垂下遮挡视线的额发，动作柔和得如他那时教对方如何缓解伤口的扯痒，“我只是希望，你遇到麻烦的时候，能够想到我。”

奥默里克的指触柔软得如被风吹过额头的花瓣，任是谁都不会想与这样温暖的人产生距离。努德内低着头，手掌支撑着身体按在桌台上，良久才抬起来，郑重其事地点头，声音低沉却清晰地保证道：“放心吧，奥默里克学长。”没有变成声音的后半句话留在了心里——“除了你之外我再无别人可以信任”。

这之后便是繁忙的考试周，紧接着寒假如期到来。奥默里克家在本地，时不时地便抽空到学校里来探望努德内，发现后者所言的“住在实验室”并不是玩笑话，这位对实验痴迷得有些疯魔的学弟干脆将被子和枕头搬来，整日整夜地呆在楼里埋头苦干。

“这样做有什么问题吗？”面对奥默里克那张显然是受到惊吓的脸，努德内满不在乎地反问，“这里有现成的床，有热水淋浴，有恒温空调，除了离食堂有点远外并没有什么不方便。”若不是他性格内向睡觉时不喜欢被参观，而实验室难以避免人来人往，真恨不得平日也住在这里。

“理论上来说是没什么问题，”在实验室里放置折叠床的初衷本就是为学生提供方便，奥默里克对此提不出任何异议，但他认为最开始提出这个想法的人可能未必料到会有人干脆把这里当临时宿舍使用，“我只是担心你在这里会将人活着需要吃饭这件事忘得一干二净。”

面对奥默里克精准无比的指控努德内不由得低下了头，他确实常常错过饭点，假期里的学校也不像平时那样有23点才关门的食堂，晚上7点之后便没什么可吃的，超市又远在宿舍区域，寒风萧萧地懒病犯上来就不想动，最后通常是随便对付下，熬到明天早上再说。

“被我说中了吧？”奥默里克平日对谁都是谦和友爱的样子，熟稔起来后却开始显露出严厉不饶人的面目，明明面带微笑，眼里的光芒却如干冰般，逼得努德内不敢直视，却偏偏硬要对方躲闪的目光对上自己的。

“抱歉。”室温只有25摄氏度，努德内的额头却泛起层薄汗，表情羞赧得像个做错事情的小孩，双手背在身后，一副乖乖认错的样子。

但奥默里克知道不管努德内现在的态度如何端正，转过身去必定是下次还犯，甚至是屡教屡犯的结果，只好颇为无奈地伸手将那头本来就不甚整齐的头发揉得跟被喜鹊废弃的窝似的，声音轻却严肃地告诉他这就是惩罚。

紧随惩罚而来的后续是奥默里克不由分说地往实验室投放了许多种类不同的速食产品，从面条到粥，甚至连方便火锅都有，并且不忘回校突击抽查努德内的用餐情况，来时自然也不会空着手，保温饭盒里装着的都是家里做的饭菜。

喷香可口的热菜传递着名为家的温情，即使那不是属于自己的，努德内也能从中感到些许熨帖暖意，他开始逐渐理解奥默里克那如太阳般恒定的温暖从何而来，不同的家庭环境中成长起来的孩子果然是天壤之别。

“替我谢谢伯父和伯母。”努德内用餐完毕后对奥默里克说，饱腹之后的胃部开始从大脑那里抢走能量，随之而来的困倦让他上下眼睑沉沉地，忍不住打了个哈欠。

“先是不吃饭，现在难道连觉也不肯好好睡了吗？”奥默里克收拾好饭盒，无奈地摇着头问。

“没有，觉我还是睡够了的。”努德内揉着眼睛回答，声音听起来十分诚实，情况也确实是如此，困意会令人放松警惕产生疏忽，这可是实验安全的大忌。平日再或许偶尔不拘小节，但在这方面他可是从不含糊的。

奥默里克看了眼对方不见青色也没有浮肿的眼下，料想他说的是真话，便放下心来，在实验室里四处逛着，翻阅在这里安营扎寨的努德内都做了些什么。

毫无征兆地，那个吻就这么突然覆盖了上来，惊得奥默里克的大脑如断了线般，他所能做的对身体的最后掌控便是从堆满玻璃瓶的柜子前移开，挪到背后空无一物的白墙那边，以免发生什么事故将两人双双炸飞。

努德内的唇触追随着他最渴望的所在，移动到房间里更安全的角落，平日里沉默少话的他谨遵“行胜于言”的训诫，大胆起来令人防不胜防，以近乎攻占的方式往深处攫取着热源，手掌摸索着扯开对方身上带着柠檬香气的衬衣，喜悦而又颤抖地描摹着那身体的轮廓。

在对方的手指侵犯到令人难堪的地方前，奥默里克终于抢回来些理智，迅速地将那只探究心过于旺盛的手自衣服里扯出来，依靠惯性与身体的连锁反应将努德内重重地推离，又在对方差点摔倒的瞬间扶住了他的手臂。

“很抱歉，”奥默里克别过头去，不敢面对努德内那双坦荡却充满渴望的绿眼睛，“我……”引以为傲的口才此时毫无用处，逻辑推理与概念论证解决不了当前的问题，就像经典物理学无法阐释量子宇宙那样，奥默里克在自己饱受赞誉的聪慧大脑中找不到任何有用的词语。

“该道歉的是我，”努德内站稳了身体，从奥默里克的手掌中抽回自己的胳膊，呼吸仍有些急促，表情却是非常平静，甚至毫不意外的。但一开口，声音就变得断断续续，“很抱歉，我……”他意识到自己在重复和奥默里克相同的话。

“这，其实也没什么，”奥默里克高超的自控能力在此时被唤醒，至少是表面上，他看起来自然从容，只有绯红的脸颊和有些紊乱的呼吸在偷偷出卖他心跳的频率，“我认为这是很正常的事情，只是……”声音停下，在深呼吸后重新接续，“我并不确定……”

“请忘掉吧，学长，就当没发生过。”努德内出声将奥默里克组织得艰难的腹稿打断，说得决绝如斩钉，执然如截铁。奥默里克方才牙关紧锁，拒绝得坚决果断不留余地，再作肖想只会显得可笑。“我也会忘掉的。”

然而最好的年华里萌芽的最初最真的情感岂能说忘就忘？

如果真的可以当做无事发生过，他们就不会在接下来的整个学期里彼此相互躲藏。甚至于努德内在实验室里听见熟悉的脚步声靠近，都会立即躲到远离门口的角落，避免对方看见自己，或是生怕自己看见对方。而奥默里克也将所有双方接触的可能性屏蔽得彻底，将他们源自偶然的交集结束得自然又突然。

努德内并不怨恨奥默里克在那之后对自己的疏远，他在冲动过后才想起自己甚至没事先确定对方的取向。要怪也该怪自己太贪婪，奢求了过分的东西。

他觉得自己就仿佛是只令人讨厌的飞虫，而奥默里克是那明亮得让他辨不清方向的光源，因为向往那温暖所以绕着近在咫尺的烈火飞行，却不小心靠得太近无法自控地撞了上去。

可人类天生就是喜欢飞蛾扑火的生物，甘愿倾其所有孤注一掷在渺茫的希望上，也正是因为这样，人们才会在累累白骨堆积而成的前车之鉴上，将沾着羽毛的木根变成滑翔机的三角翼，提出流体方程，得到宇宙速度，让飞机的速度超过声音，让火箭升入太空。

奥默里克离校那天，许多学弟学妹都自发跑去送行，抢着与这位前些天在典礼上发言的优秀毕业生代表合影，即使努德内将自己在实验室里关了整天，也没办法不从别人的口中听到关于这位风云人物的消息。

窗外晴空万里，蓝天白云。明明是永远恒温的科学实验室，却仿佛缠绕着某种魔法诅咒，在那远去的冬天里热得使他智昏，又在进行中的夏季冷得令人寒战。

最后将他从冰窖里拉出来的，是个清脆可爱的女声:“请问是努德内学长吗？”

“是的，我是。”努德内将额头自手掌间抬起，面前的女孩他并不认识，可她的卡既然能刷开外面的区间门，就说明她应该是本系的，“请问你找我有什么事吗？”

“奥默里克学长拜托我将这件东西交你。”女孩手里捧着个小巧的长方形盒子，木质的轮廓散发着新鲜的清漆味道。

“奥默里克？”心念念的名字在耳边响起，熟悉得让人不敢相信，努德内自女孩手中接过那方深色木盒，礼貌地表示了谢意。

女孩好奇地盯着那方木盒看了好一会儿，见这位学长似乎没有打开它的意思，只好讪讪地转身离去，心里嘀咕着“这位努德内学长看起来比温柔的奥默里克学长难相处多了。”

等女孩走得远了，努德内才将那方木盒小心翼翼地放在自己腿上，仔细地拨开中间金色的锁扣，深呼吸之后将盖子推到尽头，呈现在他面前的是柄小巧玲珑的锤子，银白的颜色在六月的阳光下闪耀，线条切割得流畅润滑，截面打磨得光可鉴人，样式是最简单的，却恰可衬托出工艺的不凡。

木质盒盖的内侧留着一张卡片，字迹熟悉得不需要落款:

“我始终相信你能赢下我们之间的赌局，特此将战利品提前奉上，愿你早日得偿所愿。”

努德内轻轻地将盖子重新合上，金属的锁扣关闭时声音清脆，他将那显然也是手工制作的木盒抱在怀里，下巴自然而然地磕在上面，这才想起自己还未曾对奥默里克说过一个谢字。

—TBC—

2019-01-03


	4. Chapter 4

人的感情常被比作化学反应，突然而至的冲动爆发时如燃烧的镁粉般炽热致盲，带着烧灼万物的毁灭性，轰然而去后冷却下来只剩满地烟尘，烟花般绚烂的光点与热线余烬难觅，空留视网膜上逐渐淡去的残影，令人恍然如梦。

奥默里克没有勇气在那戛然而止的化学反应后与努德内再作交谈。躲在通风间里为亲手制作的木盒上清漆的时候，他知道努德内就在直线距离不到二十米的地方做实验，可几度挣扎后还是拜托了别人转交。

那场猝不及防的意外为他的校园时光留下凌乱狼藉的终末，他甚至没有时间去清理收拾便匆匆逃离现场。直到他站在大洋彼岸的璀璨星空下，才渐渐地发现在那散乱零落的残渣碎屑中，似有某些东西隐隐发亮，如经受过烈火淬炼的真金般，坚定地证明着某个不容置疑的事实。

将那柄锤子交出去时，奥默里克以为这将会是两人的最后交集，从此之后天各一方，距离与时间遥远漫长，足以埋藏所有的不成熟与欠理智。等他察觉到自己的胸中空旷时，才意识到除了那把锤子外，还有另一件重要珍贵又青涩稚嫩的东西被无意间遗落在那木匣中，连同着一并交付了出去。

仿佛是经过时间的沉淀才最终看清了本质，奥默里克整学期地逃避努德内对自己的期待，却在身处万里之外时越来越多地想起那张年轻的脸来，想起他在伸手不见五指的黑暗中沉静淡定的声音，想起那经过得恰到好处的天空站，想起他裹满纱布的面容上唯一璀璨的绿宝石般的眼睛，想起他脸蛋柔软温暖的触感，自己的甲尖掐弄时会泛起淡淡的粉色，还有那摸起来如亚麻般光滑的头发，总是打理得细碎随意，当然还有那灼热炽烈的唇瓣贴上来时磕到牙齿的刺痛，被拒绝时那悲伤隐忍的目光，保证会忘记时惨淡凝固的笑容。

前尘往事如雪花般簌簌而下，回忆点滴不但没有随时间冷却，反而如加剧的布朗运动般在脑海中不断闪现，撞击在理智的堤坝边缘上，教养所致的道德感让奥默里克的产生深刻的自省。他羞愧而痛苦地意识到最先越过私密界限的不是努德内而是自己，是自己在以热心为借口擅自插手别人的事情，丝毫不考虑后果地表现出过剩的热情，结果不小心引起燎原烈火，又惊惧于承担后果逃离得仓皇踉跄，远走高飞越过重洋弃对方在原地不管不顾。

让他感到疼痛的是插在发间的手指，它们近乎痉挛地绞紧，若不是他平时勤于修剪，恐怕指甲会嵌进他的血肉去。温和善良的他从未因对别人造成伤害而责备过自己，他很想忏悔却找不到可以倾诉的神灵，生平第一次体会到唯物主义的不方便之处。

他尝试过给努德内写电子邮件，希望文字可以替他表达声音难以言说的歉意，可每每绞尽脑汁地想好措辞，在空白的屏幕上打出四五行，又很快全部删除得干干净净。时过境迁，对方很可能已经将它淡忘，旧事重提无异于重新撕开那道伤口，词句略有不当便是在上面撒盐。

奥默里克不想为了让自己心安再去给对方增添痛苦，认真思考过后他决定什么都不做，静静地等待时间抚平努德内的伤痕，减轻自己的过错所带来的苦果。

只是，在实验室里观察液态氢与液态氧之间的小型反应时，他会想起坐在草坪上听努德内诉说理想的夜晚，那个刻苦认真的年轻人立志有朝一日定要亲手将空间站送入宇宙，这也是为什么他如此执着于硝化反应。他希望能够在哪怕是最基础的推进剂研究方面表现出才华，以求获得机会参与火箭发动机的研究。

如果努德内在的话，他肯定会很享受这里的研究氛围，充裕的经费、优秀的合作者、丰富的交流机会，对心怀理想的学者而言简直是梦寐以求的乐园。若不是最后闹得如此不堪，平日里通过发邮件交流些心得本也是极好的事情。

就在奥默里克的液态氢氧反应实验取得进展，开始在发动机吹除与预冷系统方面有所设想的时候，努德内的名字某天突然出现在了他的耳里，像片不经意飘过的树叶般擦过，然后被牢牢地拽在手里不愿放开。

那叠被汗水浸湿又在颤抖的指间变皱的纸张属于一本业内十分权威的杂质，努德内的名字出现在一篇关于推进剂的论文标题下方。他顾不得那位冷不丁被自己抢走杂志的同学受惊的表情，一遍又一遍地地确认着那名字的拼写和所属的学校。

是他所认识的努德内没错，杂志的影响因子是26，那个人果然做到了。

回过神来，他发现身边同学的表情已经从错愕转为好奇，他满脸抱歉地表示，自己将会赔他本新的，见对方仍狐疑地看着自己，他声音略带骄傲地解释着：“这个人是我的同学。”

“那你们同学间的关系还真好呢！”那位研究同伴意味深长地望着奥默里克说，眼睛里似有些欲言又止的情绪，将杂志接过后笑嘻嘻地往茶水间走去，在那里遇到了别的同学，有说有笑地谈论着什么。

直到晚上，奥默里克从网站上将那篇论文完整地下载翻阅到最后，才明白为何人家看自己时的表情如此复杂。

论文背后附带着很长的致谢，其中三分之二的内容都在历数一个叫做奥默里克的学长对作者的帮助。从实验事故的善后到那几瓶离子液体，从平日的讨论交流到假期的探望，平日内敛寡言的努德内将想法付诸文字时不吝词句，甚至连那把锤子都在其中占有三行字的感谢，作者描述它时用的是诗歌般浪漫的语言。

时值初冬料峭的季节，窗户上白雾迷蒙。奥默里克的心里却百花齐放，宛若草木复苏的春天。他想起努德内曾经同自己说过的，即使作者死去论文还会如丰碑存在于文献系统的事情，所有被并列安放的名字都会永远在那里。

奥默里克在手机上翻出努德内那久未拨通的号码，选择编辑，然后在前面加上区号，重重按下呼叫，几声响之后又猛地挂断，想起他们之间如今有超过十小时的时差需要计算……

铃声在通话被挂断后三秒内响起，来电姓名显示是努德内。奥默里克的心跳得有些厉害，深呼吸后将它接通放在了耳边。

“请问是奥默里克学长吗？”努德内的声音隔着太平洋的距离传来，熟悉又渺远，呼吸或是风声让背景听起来嘶啦作响。

“是，是我，”奥默里克的声音因惊讶而有些不稳，并未将自己的新号码告知努德内，但对方却猜得精准毫不迟疑，“很抱歉打扰你，我忘了考虑时差。”

“时差？”努德内的声音有些疑惑，夹杂着些微妙的鼻息，“我这边是上午，其实已经快到中午了，学长那边是晚上吧？”

“嗯，是的，我忘了。”奥默里克揉着额头尽量不让声音暴露出自己的窘迫，他很少犯这样的低级错误。

“很久都没联系了呢……学长这次找我是有什么事吗？”或许是信号不太好的缘故，努德内的声音听起来有些不真实。

“我看到了你那篇关于推进剂的论文，”奥默里克的声音比先前平稳了些，“恭喜你。”

“谢谢。”简单的两个字说完后，努德内忽然陷入沉默。发现奥默里克也没有再说话，他才重新开口，“还有什么事吗？”

“有，”那声轻轻的“谢谢”让奥默里克语塞，仿佛是块细小的石子落入深渊，激荡出连绵不绝的回响，提醒着那刻意被遗忘的空洞之所在，“你现在已经到可以申请访学的年级了吧？”

“是的，”努德内回答，“我正好在考虑这件事。”

“我希望你能申请来我们学校，来我们实验室，”奥默里克声音诚恳无比，“就凭你那篇论文，肯定没问题的。”扫了眼桌面上的文稿，他继续说，“我们正在做与液体发动机有关的研究，负责的是与氢氧推进剂有关的部分。正如你所认为的那样，未来将是冷火箭的时代。今后想要将天空站或是卫星送去太空的话，选择这个方向的研究前景很不错……”

努德内默不作声地听着奥默里克在那边侃侃而谈，虽然对方刚开始那几句话听上去像是没睡好，但话题转移到研究领域来，那位学长又很快恢复了镇定与从容。他一直等到奥默里克说到无话可说，只剩沉默在双方间来往，才重新挤出声音：“学长是希望我到你那边去？”

“不错，”奥默里克本能地点点头，才想起对方根本看不见，“我会帮你联系这边，你只需要填好申请即可。三个月的访学不会耽误毕业时间，表现出色的话可以提前预定继续深造的名额。”

“学长竟然还想继续跟我做同学吗？”努德内轻笑着问，声音轻微得近乎叹息。还好不用直面对方的表情，这让他变得大胆，“就不怕再发生什么不愉快的事情？”

奥默里克听到对面风声阵阵，忽然低下去的声音被裹挟得支离破碎，在眼前的星空下四散而去，如未落便被吹干的泪滴般。他深深地叹了口气，对那边说：“我希望你能来，别的事情……等你来了再说吧。”

这座城市的的冬天来得早去得晚，春季学期开始的时候路上的冰雪尚未融完。

奥默里克这天离开公寓的时候，发现草坪里雪人的眼睛从煤球换成了玻璃。他踏着薄雪朝着实验室走去，有只早归的知更鸟从头顶飞过，为萧瑟的城市街景增添抹橘黄的亮色。

许多微小却令人喜悦的事情让奥默里克感到愉快，他微笑着推开实验室的门，表情却在看清转向自己的那张脸时瞬间凝固，嗓子干涩得说不出话来，呆立在墙边甚至忘记将门合上。

“好久不见啊，奥默里克学长。”努德内站在实验台边冲他点头，脸上的伤痕浅浅地，大约会与他相伴终身。

“好久不见，努德内同学，”奥默里克按捺住心里的激动与讶异，反手轻轻地将门关上，朝着那站在光线里的人走去，“你来怎么不通知我去接你？”

“我又不是找不到路，”努德内表情平淡地回答，带着浅浅的笑意，“干嘛还要麻烦学长？”

努德内到来的时间比奥默里克预计的早了一个学期，那篇论文发布的时候春季学期的申请已经进入最后阶段，无论如何也不可能赶得上的，除非——他在更早的时候便提交了申请。

“学长怎么不说话？”努德内伸手在奥默里克面前晃了晃，又无事发生过般收了回去，装作漫不经心地将目光移到旁边。

早在那通电话前，他就向这座实验室提交了自己的访学申请。虽然再次面对奥默里克会让他感到痛苦，但那仍不足以让他放弃自己的理想。想要在液体推进剂方面有所建树的话，这里有最好的条件，别说是奥默里克，就算这里有条会喷火的巨龙，努德内也不会更改自己的选择。

他曾假定过种种与奥默里克相处会遇到的尴尬问题，其中最可怕的想象里那位学长看自己的表情厌恶得仿佛在盯着某种怪物，他已经打定主意尽量不跟奥默里克说话免生不快。

那篇论文致谢是他欠这位学长的，他过去没有机会说“谢谢”，只好以这样的方式表达感激，然后从此各为路人，今生再不纠缠。

反正他早已习惯独自前行，如今不过是将生活恢复到与奥默里克认识前的样子，没什么不可以接受的。

但那晚熟悉温和的声音响起在耳畔时，努德内对未来的种种悲观假定霎时间烟消云散，他的心仿佛经历了宇宙大爆炸，难以描摹的情绪迸发后只剩宛若新生的名为希望的感觉。

“你刚来还没找到安顿的地方吧？”奥默里克望了眼墙边的行李，上面的托运标签还没撕下来，散发着运输仓特有的机械味道，“先把行李放我那怎么样？我的公寓离学校很近，只有30分钟步程。”

闻言努德内低下了头，他只知奥默里克并未因那事对自己产生厌恶，却没有料到他竟然会对自己如过去那样关心，就好像真的什么事都没有发生过那样。这让他有些庆幸，又有些难过。

他的理智告诉他，不该再继续接受对方的好意，可他抬起头来时，却轻轻地说了声：“好”。

—TBC—

2019-01-04


	5. Chapter 5

走在初春寒冷的校园里，努德内拖着行李箱默默地跟在奥默里克身后。街边的行道树和建筑风格都与母校相去甚远，但相似的校园氛围仍有着恍然间昨日重现的仿徨，随之而来的如热泉般汩汩冒泡的旧心绪让他忐忑不安，一路上都在纠结要不要趁早推辞对方的好意，以免再次靠近那美丽却危险的桃源招致无法控制的后果。

站在奥默里克公寓的门前，随着钥匙在锁孔中转动的清脆声响，努德内才意识到自己从未踏入过奥默里克的房间，在学校时从来都是对方过来探望，除了那件实验室外自己从未主动拜访过对方。

逐渐打开扩大的门缝背后是暗淡看不清景象的室内，宛如能够吸取一切光线的黑洞般，令努德内感到没来由的害怕，有种只要往前一步便会被还原成最基本的粒子永远飘散在里面再也出不来的恐惧。他的脚趾不自觉地在鞋里摩擦着，踟蹰着不敢上前，握在行李箱拖杆上的手被汗水湿透。

“进来吧，”奥默里克将手里的行李箱放到里面的房间，发现努德内还站在门外，以为他是怕踩脏地板，远远地招呼着，“拖鞋在走廊柜子的抽屉里，你随便拿吧。”

“嗯，好的。”已然站在门口，转身离去也不太可能，努德内只好应着声，穿过门框与墙壁构成的阈限，进到那属于奥默里克的私密空间里。

拉开抽屉，里面竖直插着几双没开封的一次性拖鞋，白色的软面上写着欢迎的词语，他随便抽出一双坐在矮凳上解开布洛克的鞋带。奥默里克走过来把他手边这件行李箱也搬去了里面。

努德内控制着自己的眼睛不作过多的窥探，但房间里映入眼帘的物件无一不沾染着奥默里克身上熟悉的轻淡味道，如同春日的雨水满迎面浇来，他起初以为那是来自某种洗衣粉，现在才知道是加湿器里喷出的水雾香氛。

他坐在沙发上感到有些无措，身子几乎缩进那丝绵质地的靠背与扶手形成的空间里。厨房传来茶壶盖子相扣的声音，还有茶叶倾倒而下的窸窣，玫瑰花与薄荷的味道很快弥漫开来，像是蓄意要唤起某种压制已久的知觉般，带着甜味的香气飘绕到努德内鼻尖。

细密的薄汗自努德内的身体渗出，在衬衣与皮肤间形成冷热不定的区域，他开始懊悔自己为何要再次接受这个人的好意。

这都源于他申请宿舍的时候运气糟糕透顶，不知道是纯电脑随机还是后期人为安排的匹配，他在网页上看到结果的瞬间就选择了放弃，决定在学校附近找个公寓安身。实验室可以暂住但是行李的放置比较麻烦，他不喜欢在别人面前展示自己的私人物品，能先放在奥默里克这里当然会方便许多。

他本以为就只是放放东西而已，即来即走不会有什么问题，可真的置身于这温暖的室内后，他才想起自己当初经过了何等的挣扎才摆脱对奥默里克的渴望。

他曾把自己的依慕归结于对生命中长久缺失的关爱的希冀，但在远离这个人关心与照料的范围后，他才发现，与其说自己是因为贪恋他对自己的好才产生攫取更多的想法，倒不如说是对方表现出的亲近给了自己可以追求的错觉。

他在心里一遍又一遍地提醒着自己不要再次踏入相同的河流。奥默里克将茶水递过来时，他说“谢谢”的口吻礼貌得近乎疏离。考虑到他们接下来会在同个实验室相处三个月，一个当做什么都没发生过的奥默里克，总比一个继续躲着自己的实验伙伴好面对得多。

然而，有些因果就像硝酸与乙醇的反应，说起来十分简单并不复杂，却又偏偏最容易产生难以监控的温度与冲击，不小心就会变成炸药，再怎么小心翼翼地警惕着，猝不及防地爆发起来时，所能做的也只能是闭上眼睛祈祷情况不要太糟糕。

奥默里克在厨房里泡茶的时候心里有无数的理论和猜想如流星滑落，努德内出乎意料的到来让他尚未想好怎么处理两人之间的事情，甚至还来不及理清盘错在两人间的纷乱细节。

人类的感情之复杂就如同千变万化的离子液体般难以捉摸，许多不同的感情都有相似的表现，感激、依恋、喜欢……都能将人推向另一个人的怀抱。他不确定努德内对自己究竟是真实的喜欢，还是因依恋或是感激而产生的情感错觉，也不知道对方现在的想法是否与那时相同。但他认为不管是化学反应还是人与人的关系，如果想要继续下去的话，就必须先搞懂其本质是什么。

他步态平稳地端着花茶走向坐在沙发上神情镇定的努德内，心里想着对方表现得如此淡然，或许旧事已经成为那人年少时做过便忘记的梦。可正当他打定主意缄口不言的时候，又从那双绿色眸子中闪烁躲避的光芒里察觉到如初的渴望，他甚至留意到对方的喉结在接过那杯水的时候动了动，收回手去时不经意地咬了下内嘴唇。

努德内余光里的奥默里克仿佛在轻笑，眉眼间的暖意朦胧如同蔷薇花盛开的五月。他握着白瓷杯盖将上面的茶叶拨到旁边，好让自己看起来有些事情可做，忽然伸到他面前的手止住他的动作，冒着热气的杯子被轻柔坚定地从手中抽走，安放在茶几较远的位置上。

随着液体表面蒸腾的馨香远去，忽然靠近的是带着柠檬气味的湿热呼吸，努德内仿佛被那若即若离的接触抽走灵魂，浑身软绵绵地向后倒去，沙发扶手的布面太过光滑，他感到后脑传来痛楚，才发现自己竟然跌到了地毯上。

视野内最近的是奥默里克那双夜空般深蓝的眼睛，带着某种受到惊吓又像在检讨的盈盈水光，自责而慌乱地俯视着自己。他的突然袭击比努德内那时温和多了，嘴唇只轻轻地点上那最前的唇珠，谨慎地留着足够的拒绝余地，手掌抚在努德内的肩头上并没有乱动，甚至贴心地把身体的重心移到支撑在地上的手指，并没有任何束缚的力量。

努德内觉得自己就仿佛是块钢化玻璃，看上去透明坚硬完美无缺坦荡牢固，却只要那人轻轻在某处施加些微力量，便会瞬间粉碎成渣无法自已，奥默里克想将自己拼凑摆放成什么样都只能由着他来，毫无招架的能力。

如果真的可以碎掉倒也不错，努德内意识到自己正睡在地板上，羞赧得恨不得咬断舌头自尽。对方只是轻触而已，自己竟然就这么在地毯上迅速躺平，这无疑很容易被理解成某种过于迫切的暗示。

“我……”声音断断续续地，努德内想推开奥默里克却发现自己根本使不上力气，只好以哀求般的声音对上面的人说，“你先让我起来好吗？”

来不及反应的跌坠让奥默里克感到十分意外，正垂首检讨自己方才哪里没做对，刚进门没多久就把人按在地板上，在这边已经属于可以报警的侵犯。直到身下人发出微弱得仿佛在哭泣的声音，他才想起对方的头还磕在地板上。幸好他为冬季的到来换上了厚实的羊毛毯，不然的话那聪明的大脑方才恐怕会在硬木地板上撞出脑震荡。

“很抱歉，我不是有意的。”奥默里克说着重新坐回沙发上，并顺便把努德内也从地上捞了起来，松松地环在自己的臂弯里，伸手替对方整理狼狈垂散的头发，在后脑处停留轻轻地揉着，熟悉的触感让昔日的记忆重现，万里之外的寒季里仿佛有母校秋天的桂花飘香。

努德内觉得自己的理智大概还散落在地板上没有回归，整个人都空荡荡地神魂无主，靠在奥默里克的臂弯里半分都不敢动，更没有勇气对上那双使人深陷的沉静双眸。但当那带着温度的手指滑到脸侧，开始抚摸那长长的伤痕时，他终于忍不住往温热传来我的方向轻轻蹭着，深埋在心里的渴望一旦被唤醒便再也无法克制。

“如果还能回到过去的话，回到我们最后一次见面那时，”奥默里克贴在努德内的耳边说话，呼吸缠绕着浅棕色的碎发，湿润的感觉长留不去。他心想这次无论如何都不能再将难题留给对方，“我想我……这次，是不会拒绝你的。”

“嗯。”努德内靠在自己梦寐以求的怀抱里点头，对方说的每个字他都听清了，却仍有些不敢相信。身体不受控制地颤抖起来，仿佛暖气失了效果般，身体却因为喜悦而滚烫发热，脸颊红得跟山楂般，裹着甜蜜的糖衣。

“如果现在，我想弥补，那时犯下的过错，”奥默里克的舌头从未这么不听使唤过，他克制不住自己的紧张，只能尽量让声音清晰，“请问还有机会吗？”

“嗯。”声音低得几乎听不见，沉闷的呼吸声盖过了话语，心里有只野兔在林间跌撞，努德内只好重重地点头，生怕对方误会自己不愿意。

奥默里克觉得自己的怀里抱着只受惊的小鹿，摇摇晃晃的就连呼吸声都乱得令人想起鸟类的应激反应。他低头浅浅地亲了亲努德内的脸颊，手掌轻轻地沿着对方的背部拍打安抚他，耐心地等待耳畔的呼吸声平顺下来。

努德内的回答让他确认了足够让化学反应继续进行的事情，剩下那些依然捉摸不定的，便交给时间来慢慢揭晓答案。在不确定物质成分时，根据反应的结果来反推也是合理的事情。

见努德内那双水润的绿眼睛抬起来望向自己时不再目光游移，奥默里克试探着建议道:“不如……你就留下来跟我住吧？这栋公寓是我父亲朋友的产业，考虑到我家和他们的关系，房东的态度比外面那些好多了。”

“嗯。”声音终于恢复平日的沉稳，努德内的嘴抿着又松开，确认般地贴上奥默里克的侧脸，见对方没有移开，才放心地长舒口气。理智的碎片终于随着心绪的平稳重新凝固成坚硬的核心，他依然疑惑为何奥默里克忽然接受了自己，但眼下比起推导过程更重要的是结论。

他稍稍后退了些，从奥默里克的怀抱里离开，越过茶几取回那杯有几滴洒落的花茶，里面的冰糖已经彻底化开，变成密度稍浓的细流绕着玫瑰花蕾蜿蜒，尝起来甜淡相宜，味道正好。

四周安静得仿佛万物都不存在，奥默里克看着努德内的唇碰在杯边，吻着彩釉上那朵盛开的蔷薇花，微微翕动的嘴唇像蝴蝶的翅膀般张合，长长的睫毛沉沉地垂着，眼睛里隐隐地有些红润。

时间流淌得静谧安详，让人沉湎于迟来的幸福不愿离去，但尖锐的分针却毫不留情地刺痛着他的神经，提醒他现在已经快到中午。随着今日时间所剩不多，实验室亟待完成的工作如弹簧越压越紧，利剑高悬催促着他重新回到日常中去。

“我带你去卧室吧，”奥默里克抬头看了下墙上的挂钟，目光移回时发现努德内看自己的表情似有些误会，“我的意思是，你先到床上去睡会怎么样？好好休息下慢慢调整时差。我再不赶回实验室的话就要错过组会了。”

“嗯，学长先去忙吧。”努德内十分理解地应着，今天是春季学期初个周一，实验室通常会有很多事情需要汇报和交代。

“顺便把你的报到材料给我吧，”奥默里克对着正在箱子里翻找睡衣的努德内说，别过头去不看他解开扣子后露出的身体，“指纹采集和协议签字需要你亲自去，但是其他的我可以代劳。”见对方没有同意，他又继续说，“反正我也刚好要去那边，何必再让你特意跑一趟呢？”

“那就，谢谢了。”换好睡衣的努德内走过来，从箱子的夹层里取出一个文件袋，打开之后可见分门别类打上标签的材料，“所有的都在这里了。”

“交给我吧，你快去睡。”奥默里克大致检查过材料后，对已经坐在床边的努德内说，“觉得饿的话，冰箱里有吃的。晚饭时间我可能回不来，你自己叫个外卖，或者到学校里找我。备用钥匙在床头柜上，门房我会给他们打招呼。”

“嗯。”搭在身上的薄毯带着房间主人的味道，努德内舒舒服服地躺在床上，看着斜斜的视野里奥默里克来回走动，看着他将自己的材料带到门口，看着他披上外套，坐在走廊上穿鞋，最后目送他的身影消失在门外。

望着天花板上烟雾探测器闪亮的小灯明灭，努德内的眼前却是片璀璨星空，他将手机闹钟调整到三小时后唤醒，打算到时候起来打扫下卫生，再去超市买点新鲜的菜，给整天困在实验室里的奥默里克做点好吃的送去。

闭眼前他看了眼时间，手机液晶屏上显示现在是11点35分。

此时距离他再次见到奥默里克还有6小时40分的时间，距离他们一同回到公寓还有11小时，距离努德内访学结束还有92天，距离他以正式学生身份再次回到这里还有18个月，距离他们共同参与的液体推进剂取得突破性进展还有8年，距离装载着它的火箭发动机发出白色的冷光将空间站组件成功送入太空还有11年的时间。

—FIN—

2019-01-05


End file.
